


Five Times Five

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Five Times Five

Five Minutes

Harry's hands were covered in Snape's blood. He tried to apply pressure to the wound at Snape's neck but it was no use. When Snape's eyes fell closed Harry was sure he was dead but thankfully Hermione was quick on her feet. She grasped his wrist, her face screwed up in concentration. 

"He still has a pulse!" she cried.

Harry did the only thing he could think of.

"Kreacher!" When the elf appeared, Harry asked him to take Snape to Madam Pomfrey and entrusted Ron and Hermione with making sure anyone they met knew that Harry had sent him there. 

Five Hours

"Where is he?" Harry asked after he stumbled into the Infirmary, utterly exhausted. Madam Pomfrey pushed him in the direction of a bed but he tried to fight her. "Will he live?"

"Calm down, Mr Potter," Pomfrey replied, gripping his arms. "He's not out of the woods yet but I do believe Professor Snape will survive."

"Oh, thank God." Whatever residual energy he had left drained out of him and he felt his knees give way. Before he hit the ground, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and settled him into a bed. 

He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

Five Days

Harry stepped around the curtain which separated Snape's bed from the rest. Snape's skin was paler than usual and he had a thick bandage around his neck. Harry swallowed when he saw those black eyes looking into his. 

"You're awake."

"So…." Snape cleared his throat and began again. "So it would seem." 

Harry had imagined all the things he would say when Snape finally woke. Thank him for protecting him all these years, tell him he understood but now that the time came he was tongue tied. 

Snape continued staring at him and Harry finally found his voice. 

"Thank you."

Five Months

"Potter," Snape sighed, clearly exasperated. "You need not continue visiting me on a daily basis. I've been home for a month and haven't broken my neck on the stairs."

"It's the least I can do." Harry sat down on the table right in front of Snape. "Try to pay you back for all you've done for me—"

"I didn't do it for you," Snape replied but his voice was curiously soft and he wouldn't meet Harry's eye. 

"Snape?" _That_ got his attention. Snape turned and scowled.

"I see that you won't be discouraged."

"Nope." Harry grinned. "Stubborn Gryffindor."

"Indeed."

Five Years

"Have you seen my wand holster?" Harry asked as he hopped on one foot, pulling on his left boot.

"Your pants drawer," Severus said, pulling the blankets up over his head.

"I'm lucky it's not in a jar in your lab."

"If you don't cease prattling, I'll have your bollocks in a jar—"

"Then you wouldn't be able to suck them into your mouth, my cock in your hand, stroking and sucking."

Severus groaned. "Don't you need to get to work?"

"I'll save that thought for later then."

"Come home for lunch," Severus said huskily.

Harry laughed. "Will do."


End file.
